1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to projection type television screens and more particularly to an improved screen guard clip and method of mounting such protective guard on the various types of televisions.
Protective screen guards for projection-type televisions or so-called Big Screen TV's are well known to those skilled in the art. Such a screen guard is fabricated from a sheet of transparent plastic and dimensioned to closely fit within a peripheral frame of the television screen.
The screen guard is typically installed by means of a screen guard clip which engages both the edges of the screen guard and the edges of the screen frame to secure it in position.
A problem arises during the installation of after-market screen guards in that a screen guard clip for a Sony television, for example, will not properly fit onto a Mitsubishi or Zenith screen frame, etc.
2. Concise Explanation of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,710 to John A. Moricco et al. of Brooklyn, N.Y., and Gregory J. Moricco of New York, N.Y., discloses a removable panel frame for television receiving sets which include catch components 21 and 22 which, when pulled outwardly, allows the glass window to be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,983 to Arthur Eisenkramer of Westbury, N.Y., assignor to Emerson Radio and Phonograph Corp, New York, N.Y. discloses a removable bezel and safety glass for television receivers including clips 24 which hold the safety glass in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,872 to Bryce C. Bateman of Northridge and Russell H. McDonald of Maywood, both of California assignors to Packard Bell Electronics Corp., Los Angeles, Calif. discloses a panel retaining means in the form of a retainer rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,217 to Joseph P. Fiore of Chicago and Carl J. Steinke of Des Plaines, Ill., assignors to Zenith Radio Corporation of Delaware discloses a television receiver with a safety plate that is held in place by a gasket that is inserted between the electron tube and the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,090 to Frederick Annanian of Trabuco Canyon, Calif. discloses a projection television screen protector that uses hook and loop material to hold the same in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,271 to Satoshi Aoki et al. assignors to Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd. Kadoma, Japan discloses a projection-type television set that includes the use of leaf spring to hold the screen in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,627 to Donald L. Keehn, Healdsburg; David L. Soberanis, Santa Rosa; Russell E. Barbaria, Windsor, all of California; Assignee: Optical Coating Laboratory, Inc., Santa Rosa, Calif. discloses a universal bezel and anti-glare filter for computer and other video displays including a lip that slides onto and off the monitor and adapts to monitors of different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,916 to Scott G. Theirl of St. Paul, Gerald E. Drake of Oakdale, both of Minnesota, assignors to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company discloses an adjustable mounting mechanism for optical screen adjustable mounting members and latch members.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,241 to Tetsuya Kita et al. of Japan, assignors to Sony Corporation, Tokyo, Japan discloses an attachable protective screen for image display devices and the method of installing the same including a simple base or clip that is inserted between the screen and the housing.